


With Her

by SushiOwl



Category: Original Work
Genre: D/s, Dominance, F/F, Femdom, Lesbian Character, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An original work about a woman entirely new to the world of dominance and submission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

### Meeting Her

The thrum of the music was like a pulse, causing bodies to move back and forth on the dance floor like blood running through veins. There was so much gyrating flesh and moving light that it was easy to lose oneself. The floor was loud and hungry, so escapism was guaranteed even if you didn't have anyone to dance with.

Angie was not out on that floor. She was leaning against a wall, staring into her drink with her arms and purse pressed close to her, trying not to feel claustrophobic. This night was supposed to be a girl's night out. She'd gotten dressed in what she thought looked like an outfit suited for painting the town red. A dark green top with mesh sleeves, a black skirt that didn't quite hit the knee and medium heel boots was a provocative outfit, right? Her friends were dressed in little more than bikini tops and handkerchiefs compared to her.

Speaking of her friends, she'd lost them an hour ago and had given up searching for them. They'd find her when they were ready to leave, hopefully. Or if they went home with strangers, she could catch a cab. This night was garbage. And now her drink was warm.

She glanced over at the bar, thinking for a fraction of a second that she should get a new drink or maybe some ice, before she caught a woman looking at her very intently. She was dressed like she knew what she was doing, unlike Angie's pretty insecure choices. Her long-sleeved white dress shirt was unbuttoned to show cleavage that was bolstered by a mid-bust black corset. Her dress pants were pressed and showed just the right amount of her pointed toe, stiletto heel boots. Her long black hair was pulled back in a high, severe ponytail. She wasn't wearing any makeup, just a pair of rimless glasses to gaze unwaveringly through.

Angie didn't wonder for a moment why this woman was staring at her. While she was pinned with her eyes, all she could think was 'Holy crap, she's beautiful.'

There was a subtle change in the woman's face, a slight narrowing of the eyes and a little upturn to her lips, before she tilted her head in a gesture that very blatantly said 'Come here.' So she did. Angie didn't even think about it, just moving away from her safe spot against the wall and toward the woman like an invisible line was reeling her in. Everything else had dulled around her, like she had tunnel vision and couldn't help to close the space between them. Of course she didn't know what to do when she got there.

There was a moment of heavy silence before she eventually blurted out a tragic, "Hi."

"Hello," the woman said, her lips spreading slowly into a smile.

Well, it was as good a time as any for word vomit. "I saw you from over there," she said quickly, making a vague gesture at where she'd come from. "And since we're both not dancing or trying to suck someone's fillings out, we might as well make conversation, right? I mean, there's no reason for two people that are alone not to enjoy each other's company. Well, that is, I didn't come here alone, but my friends abandoned me, and I--"

She stopped when she felt something warm and firm take hold of her hand, and she looked down to see the woman's fingers encircling hers. There was a tug, and suddenly she was breaching all personal space barriers and their bodies and faces were inches apart even with the woman still sitting. "What is your name?" the woman asked her.

"Angie," she replied softly, swallowing.

The woman stood, seeming to tower over her even if the difference in their height was at best two inches. "I'm Ida." She lifted her other hand and sunk her fingers into Angie's short red hair, and the sensation of nails scratching lightly across her scalp caused Angie to shiver. "How would you like to come home with me?"

There were things in her tone that took Angie's breath away. The tone promised things in the darkness that she could only imagine with the help of a Google search. It was a promise of escape from worry, stress and probably reality all together. It said that if there were itches she needed scratching or wants she needed attending to, she'd have them. It was a scary promise, one that she'd never had before, and while it was firm it was also gentle.

And as the woman's hand slid out of her hair and down to cup the small of her back, pressing them together, she could only draw in a quick breath and let out a shaky but sincere, "Please."

### In Her Home

Angie followed Ida out to the parking lot and her sleek black car. She was expecting to get into the front passenger seat, but it was the backseat door that was opened for her. Hesitating, she looked at Ida, who put her hand on her butt to give it an urging pat, so she got in and smoothed her skirt down nervously. She looked over as Ida as she put a hand on top of the car and leaned down to smile at her.

“Do you trust me?” she asked, and Angie swallowed before she nodded. Ida pulled a length of black fabric from behind the front seat and toyed with it between her long fingers. “I’m going to blindfold you.”

“So I can’t see where you live?” Angie asked, though she didn’t resist as Ida wrapped the silky fabric around her eyes. “Are you Batman?” There was a low, disembodied laugh, which caused a shiver to lick up her spine. She felt Ida pull the seat belt across her shoulder and waist and heard the click of it locking. Shortly afterward there was the sound of the door shutting, then another opening, then the quiet purr of the car starting.

Angie gripped the edge of the seat and sighed, turning her ear toward Ida and trying to hear anything. The car was almost uncomfortably quiet, though she wasn’t itching to pull the blindfold off. She was more curious on what was going to happen, what was going to be done to her. It made her pulse speed up, and she licked her lips and rubbed her thighs together. Something about the not knowing, about putting everything in someone else hands both calmed her and made her senses heighten.

The car ride was uneventful, because Ida didn’t play any music and the sounds of the road weren’t very exciting. Angie couldn’t even judge how long it took before the car pulled to a stop. She waited for Ida to open the door and felt herself being unbuckled then her warm hand on hers once again. She was pulled from the car and wrapped in Ida’s arm, before being directed toward...something. A house, she hoped.

“Three steps here, be careful,” Ida said into her ear, and Angie stumbled a little as her toe caught on the lip of the first step, but the strong arm around her kept her from going down in a fit of flailing limbs and screaming. She heard Ida unlocking a door once they got up the steps and felt plush carpet under her feet.

Angie was about to ask where they were and what was happening when the blindfold came off, and she blinked at the lights in the white room with white furniture. She focused and caught dark blues and blacks on pillows and in table accents. “Nice place,” Angie said once her eyes had finally adjusted, and she smiled at Ida, who gestured for her to sit on a very expensive looking couch. “What do you do that lets you live like this?”

“I’m an attorney,” Ida said as she opened her liquor cabinet and poured two drinks.

“Of course you are,” Angie replied, taking the drinking. It was the same thing that she’d ordered at the bar. Ida seemed to be drinking an amber cognac. “Defense or prosecution?”

Ida sat down in an armchair, leaning back and crossing her legs with a quirked brow. She wasn’t going to reply to that question, it seemed.

“Um, so do you have any hobbies?” was Angie’s next question, before she took a sip of her drink. It was better than the one she’d had at the club.

“I like to tie women up and force orgasms out of them all night long,” Ida replied without even a second of hesitation.

Angie more than hesitated. She was struck dumb. She blinked a few times. “Oh.”

### Her Touch

Moving her thumb across the edge of her glass, Angie failed to meet Ida’s eyes, and she felt heat rising up in her face. It wasn’t as though she’d expected for them to play Scrabble, but the way Ida had put it took her by surprise. She lifted her drink and gulped it down, looking off to the side and focusing on unimportant things while her mind raced. Ida had thick white curtains with delicate black filigree over tall windows. She concentrated and realized they were little roses with thorny vines. Fitting.

“So, um, how do you go about that exactly?” she asked, leaning forward and setting her glass on the coffee table. She looked toward Ida but didn’t raise her eyes any further than her hand, which was loosely holding her crystal cognac glass in her lap.

“Is it something that interests you?” Ida replied lightly, her tone neutral.

Agnie sucked her bottomed lip between her teeth and worried at it. She wasn’t innocent or naive by any means, and she’d spent many hours online researching. But she’d never been so blatantly offered a chance like this before. It wasn’t unwelcome, but was she prepared? Was she learned enough to make an informed decision? There was something underneath her worry, a little screaming voice that urged her to forget all the things that made her doubt herself. She could be free.

Finally she lifted her eyes to Ida’s and nodded. Ida’s expression changed from calmly observant to softness, and she smiled, which made Angie’s shoulders sag with relief. Those eyes communicated all the things to her that she needed to know. There was no need to be frightened. She let out a shaky sigh and licked her lips.

Ida lifted her drink and sipped it, her eyes slowly filling a kind of hunger that made Angie squirm just a little, before she set her drink in her lap again. “Take off your shirt,” she instructed.

Angie looked down at her shirt, having a mindblank moment, before she remembered how to function and pulled her top over her head without any kind of fanfare. In hindsight she probably should have tried to make it sexy, such as slowly revealing her bra. But her bra was a boring white with no kind of design, so a slow reveal would have been more depressing.

She also didn’t remember what color her panties were, so that would be a surprise for both of them.

“Just my shirt?” she started to ask, but Ida lifted her finger to her own lips to silence her. Oh, okay, right, she could take orders. Really. Maybe. She fidgeted with her shirt as eyes moved over her skin, and she picked at the mesh nervously.

“Your bra too.”

Angie reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. Or, well, she would have if one of the hooks wasn’t completely borked and needed too much effort to separate from the little metal ring. She eventually got it off and let it slide down her arms to her lap, fighting the urge to cover her chest. She wasn’t ashamed of her body, but she wasn’t used to being the only one getting naked.

Ida stood up, setting down her drink next to Angie’s glass as she moved around the coffee table to sit next next to her. She trailed her fingertips up her back, making her shiver violently. “You’re beautiful,” she said softly, curling her fingers around the back of her neck and pressing her thumb into her jaw. Angie let her head lull to the side with a sigh, closing her eyes as Ida’s lips ghosted across her skin.

Gasping, Angie let herself be leaned back into the soft couch cushion, surrendering to the feeling of fingers moving up her arm, across her shoulder and down to caress under her breast. “Keep your eyes closed,” came a whisper, lips moving against the shell of her ear. She had no trouble doing that. She even closed them a little tighter, jerking in happy surprise when a nail flicked across her nipple.

Ida’s mouth found hers, and she moaned as her tongue pressed itself into her mouth and completely dominated the space. She didn’t have any choice but to obey the dance that Ida’s tongue choreographed, leaving her breathing hard when the kiss was broken. Ida’s mouth moved down her neck and chest, leaving residual heat where her lips pressed and tongue swept. Then she sucked a nipple into her mouth and Angie’s whole world suddenly became that sensation.

Angie arched her back as Ida did things with her tongue that could only be described as sinful. Of course her thoughts went elsewhere, because if that tongue could do that to her nipple then goodness only knew what it could do in other places. Her hands grasped for something to hang onto, something to dig her nails into, and Ida gathered her wrists in her hand, effectively trapping them together in a surprisingly strong grip, which left her fingers flexing.

Ida pulled away from her chest, lifting Angie’s hands above her head and directing her to grip the back of the couch. “Keep your hands there. I do not want to tell you twice.” That made a thrill run through Angie’s body. What happened if she disobeyed? Did she want to know? Did she want to not know?

Angie’s thoughts were stopped in their tracks as Ida moved off the couch and in front of her, putting her palms on her knees and spreading her legs as far as they could comfortably go and just a little farther, causing her to moan softly. Her skirt was scrunched up around her waist, so now the color of her underwear wasn’t a mystery to one of them.

Nails scraped along her thighs, and she groaned, her toes curling inside her shoes, which she’d forgotten she was still wearing. Ida’s tongue soothed the sensitive flesh as her hand began to brush lightly over the outside of Angie’s panties, causing her to arch and shudder. Ida bit her next to the knee, nearly hard enough to break the skin as her thumb pressed against her panties, finding her clit and rubbing it none-too-gently.

Angie pressed her toes against the edge of the couch, thrusting her hips against Ida’s hand and moaning as heat rolled in her stomach and rippled along her thighs. She didn’t know how long it took, because time didn’t matter anymore. She just knew that the feeling of her hand and mouth brought her to a gasping, screaming orgasm that left her shuddering.

Ida pressed their fronts together and calmed her raspy breathing with kisses, pulling her arms down from the back of the couch to wrap them around her neck. “You can open your eyes,” she said, and Angie did so. Their faces were so close together, and they studied each other. “You’re not finished. I’m going to fuck you all night.” She pulled Angie’s panties off and balled them in her hand, before she put them in her pocket.

They were blue with green spots, and they were not her sexy panties.

“You’re going to keep those, aren’t you?” Angie asked with a smile as Ida put one arm behind her back and the other under her knees, lifting her up. Ida didn’t answer, only laughing softly as she carried her like a maiden into the bedroom.


	2. Bending Our Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel piece to my original lesbian femdom work.  
> Angie has an idea, and Ida approves.

Angie was one of the more interesting live-ins that Ida had ever invited to her home. At first she had thought that her young friend had merely needed time to adjust to the new surroundings and living arrangements before she fell into a routine. But as it turns out, Angie was an unwitting agent of chaos. When left to her own devices she'd happily eat cereal directly from the box while sitting on the couch before the TV, at all hours of the day, and leave water marks on every wood service imaginable.

She did work, even though Ida had offered to give her a weekly allowance so she could quit he job she so complained about, but Angie said she liked having her own money that she had earned and could spend at random. However, she had quickly agreed to the prospect of zero rent. Her job had the most sporadic hours, which meant Ida could come home and find her still in her PJs from sleeping until three in the afternoon or they could both leave at nearly the same time in the morning. It was when Angie came home from work after midnight that Ida found herself irritated at her schedule.

But that didn't mean Ida didn't adore Angie greatly. For one thing she was very sweet and enjoyed curling up against her side to watch some kind of romantic movie that Ida admitted to taking guilty pleasure in. She was very creative, had an infectious laugh and liked Ida's cooking. And last but certainly not least she was very energetic in bed. She was eager to please and be pleased. She had just the right amount of defiance as well.

In the months Angie had lived in her apartment, she'd asked to try so many things that were new to her. And twice now they'd even run across things Ida was not learned in. It had been a very pleasant experience for them both.

Angie had a very deep appreciation for toys too.

Ida came home from work, rather drained from a long day of paperwork and procedure. She sank into her armchair and toed off her heels. She stretched out her toes, watching them strain her sheer black hose, before she pulled out her hair tie and ran her nails through her black hair. She stretched her arms and legs, allowing a wide yawn before she realized that she hadn't been pounced by her earnest submissive yet.

"Angie?" she asked the apartment, glancing around. Her car had been in the car port, so unless she was out with a friend she should have been home. "Hm," she mused, before she dragged herself out of the chair and moved into the kitchen. Well, there was no note on the dry erase board that Angie had brought from her old apartment and had hung on the refrigerator. If there was one thing Angie was vigilant about, it was letting Ida know where she was.

Thoughts teaming with abduction scenarios, Ida went to her purse and got out her cell phone to call Angie. It rang once, and then she heard a tune drifting from her bedroom, the song that Angie had insisted reminded her of Ida. She opened the door to the bedroom, spotted the phone on the bedside table and moved toward it. Angie would never go out and leave her phone behind. As she went to pick it up, she heard the bedroom door clicked shut behind her and she turned in surprise.

There stood Angie wearing naught but a black Vac-u-Lock harness and a glittery green dildo.

Ida's lips twitched a bit as Angie advanced on her. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing," Angie replied with a grin, hooking her hand around the bedpost and leaning her weight to one side. "I have been home all day, so it's given me plenty of time to plot."

"You don't say," she urged with a lifted brow.

"Yeah, and I had a thought that just this once, you know, that I'd fuck you instead."

Ida smiled a little, wanting to pull Angie close and hug her tight. She was obviously hesitant about this proposition, otherwise she wouldn't have staged it this way. And the way she was rubbing her thumb against the bedpost belied her nervousness. Did she think she that would be turned down and punished for her audacity? On the contrary, Ida wanted to see more if this. "I'm unopposed to the idea," she replied once she figured Angie had suffered enough silence.

Immediately she brightened, her smile lighting up her eyes, and Ida was briefly taken aback by her vibrant beauty. "Awesome," she said, before she set her feet apart and put her hands on her hips, which made the dildo jerk and give a little bounce. "Let's do this!"

Ida couldn't help it, really she couldn't. She started to laugh, softly at first but eventually she flopped over on the bed, incapacitated by the hilarity. "Oh, what the hell," she heard Angie whine, and she tried to gesture apologetically at her with her eyes squeezed shut and her stomach aching from laughing. "It's not that funny! Are you high?" That question only made it worse. Ida couldn't breathe at this point.

Eventually Angie seemed to get fed up with watching Ida roll around in laughter, because she grabbed her foot, which made her gasp, and dragged her down so her butt was nearly hanging off the edge of the bed. She reached under her business skirt pulled her hose and beige lace panties off in one smooth motion, tossing them over shoulder. But that was alright, because Ida would have Angie pick up any discarded and tangled clothing later and prepare them for wash.

Angie shoved Ida's skirt up a bit, before her head disappeared behind the pin-striped fabric. Ida settled back with a sigh as Angie's tongue worked in broad strokes through her folds, just glancing and passing over her clit. She allowed this for a moment or two, but as she was not in the mood to be teased she pulled her skirt up further so she could grab a handful of Angie's red hair and pulled her mouth more firmly against her. Angie's made a soft noise, just barely wincing before she took a firm hold of hips and rolled her tongue expertly against where Ida wanted.

Ida lifted up onto her elbow, moving her hand down to hold the back of Angie's neck, and she let her head lull back. She let herself enjoy the sensations for a minute or two, the tingling moving through her thighs and to her toes and the heat rolling in her stomach. But as she came close to the edge, she pushed Angie's head away and took a few calming breaths.

"Come here," she said as she sat up. Angie did as told, and she put her hands on either side of her face, her thumb trailing over her shiny wet lips. They kissed, and Ida could taste herself on Angie's lips, in her mouth, along her tongue. She devoured her, claiming every tooth and taste bud, and Angie gave a muffled moan. She drew her tongue back, enticing Angie's to follow, before she gently bit her tongue, which made her moan again.

Ida broke the kiss and laid back, her hand straightening her skirt hastily so she should pull the zipper down. Angie assisted her by pulling the skirt down her thigh and tossing it away to join her hose and panties, before trying to instigate another kiss as Ida was working to unbutton her shirt. In her rush, one little button pinged across the room, which made Angie stop and look after it. “Oh no--” she tried to say, lifting a hand to point in the direction it had flown, but Ida grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down on top of her before she could say anything else.

“You can sew it back on later,” she said against her mouth, trying to get her back on task.

“I can’t sew,” was her return protest.

Ida inwardly rolled her eyes, before she brought her hand up and took hold Angie’s throat, pushing her out at arm’s length above her so she had to grasp at the bed with the tips of her fingers. “Shut up,” she said calmly, bringing her other hand up and pinching one of Angie’s big pink nipples until she gasped. “And fuck me.”

Angie took in a shaky breath, before she swallowed, and Ida let her straighten up. She took a moment to aim the green dildo properly, before she thrust her hips forward. Ida arched her back with a low moan that stemmed from the core of her. She hooked her fingers in the hem of the harness, guiding Angie into a pace she wanted, nothing too fast or hard to start out with.

She opened her eyes, not even realising she'd closed them, and she caught Angie staring down at her, obviously observing her reactions and enjoying them. She got another sharp nipple pinch for assuming she was in control, though Ida wasn't too upset by this role reversal. She definitely appreciated the initiative that Angie had taken and her choice of toy.

Ida pulled the harness hard against her, giving a little grunt of pleasure. "Harder," she told her breathily. "Do it like you mean it."

The corner of Angie's mouth quirked up, and she adjusted her stance and handle on Ida's hips, before she started pumping with a vengeance. Ida gasped and moaned, her hands gripping the edge of the bed so to ride out the thrusts without being propelled over the other side.

Angie could use the harness any time she wanted.

The feeling wasn't sudden. It had been building for she didn't know how long. Ida couldn't stop it. It was probably similar to driving towards a cliff with the accelerator locked to the floor. She began to fall, her back snapping into an arch and someone screaming. She vaguely realized it was her own scream. Then everything was feathers, and she was floating.

Her eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she saw was Angie's smug smile. She smiled a little back, snatching her wrist and jerking her down to lie atop her so she could play with her hair. "You surprise me at every turn," she told her softly as she pushed her damp bangs from her eyes.

"That's a compliment, right?" Angie asked with a little laugh, nudging her cheek against Ida's neck.

"Of course." Ida stretched her arms above her head with a contented sigh, staring at the ceiling for a minute. What was the most appropriate way to show her appreciation for Angie's plot? Maybe a nice, loving spanking was in order. Or perhaps she'd have her kneel on a plug and pull at her nipples until they were swollen. In all honesty, she felt too drained to do either of those, even with the invigorating pounding she'd just received.

"Up!" she said after deciding, bringing her hand down sharply on Angie's behind, making her yelp and scramble up immediately. Sitting up, she undid the harness and disengaged the dildo, setting it on the bed. She make a twirl gesture with her finger, and Angie turned around, looking over her shoulder curiously. Ida brought her hands together, wrapping the straps of the harness around them and snapping it together. Then she stood, gave Angie a quick kiss and shoved her front first onto the bed. Angie laughed in a startled way, blowing her hair from her face as she looked back at Ida, silent and curious.

Ida put her knee on the bed, snaking her hand under Angie's middle and one of her thighs and lifting her so she was completely on the bed instead of dangling half off. Then she halfway reclined next to her, her hand supporting her weight as her other traced languid patterns down Angie's bound arms and back. "What should I do with my beautiful girl?" she murmured to her, even though she'd already planned it out.

Angie answered with a soft moan, wriggling her butt.

"That's not very specific," Ida said with was mock sigh, before she squeezed one cheek. Her fingers moved lower, delving between her thighs and into short, dark red hair. When she tugged the hair there, Angie gave a yelp before giggling. "I'm waiting."

Angie shifted, trying to push her back end against Ida's hand. "Please fuck me," she groaned softly.

Good enough. Ida pressed a finger inside of her, and Angie shuddered, pressing her face against the bed and jerking her hips back as if to gain and sharper or deeper sensation. She was always so eager, and Ida appreciated it. She pushed in another finger, spreading them and her and feeling her muscles relax then clench her fingers. "Impatient," she scolded gently, and Angie moaned.

She removed her fingers and grabbed the dildo, using her other hand to take hold of her throat as she pushed the sparkly green silicone inside of her, inciting a high moan. She began to move it fast and hard inside of her, a reward, and Angie cried out with each one. She squeezed her throat, just enough that she gave a gasp, before she loosened her grip again.

Angie began jerking her hips with the movements of the dildo, trying to get as much as she could. She moved one knee up to dig into the bed for leverage, bouncing her hips with the thrusts of Ida's hand.

Before long she was keening, and Idea smiled as she looked over her shoulder. "Please," she begged, chewing her lip. "Please let me come, oh, please, Ida, please."

Ida made a show of 'hm'ing and 'ha'ing even though the movement of her hand didn't slow down. "I don't know."

"Please!" Angie cried out, arching her back as best she could. "I need it!"

"Oh, alright, come for me," Ida told her, bracing her hand under his jaw to arch her back even more. Angie made a soft choking noise, before she screamed, tensing and then relaxing. Ida let her flop down and pant against the bed. She untied her wrists and leaned in to kiss the red marks, rubbing them.

Angie, too blissed out to move, gave a little giggle. "I had a good idea?"

Ida smiled down at her. "A very good idea."


End file.
